1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a computer assisted surgery system and method for preparing an anatomical structure to receive an implant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthopaedic procedures for the replacement of at least a portion of a bone or other anatomical structure of a patient typically require preparing the anatomical structure to receive an implant. Such preparation may involve determining a desired size, type, and shape of the implant based on the size and shape of the anatomical structure. For example, determination of the type and size of implants for a total knee arthroplasty procedure are typically based on sizing measurements taken of the knee, e.g., anterior/posterior and medial/lateral dimensions, as well as by the location of the mechanical axis of the femur.